Order 66
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: When Luminara's Padawan is cruelly cut down, what does she do? And how do they survive in the aftermath of Order 66? Please R & R. Thank you! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I was bored, after doing Physical Science reports and everything else (stinks) and so I came up with this. I decided to do playoffs of the word 'Adi', and I got a bit carried away, so sorry if it isn't like, what you're all used to. My brother hates it; my mentor loves it; my friends like it; what do you think? (Note: I reloaded this to work on it some more, as some stuff needed changing. Hope it's to your liking!)._

_Disclaimer: This will, of course, never be mine, so there!_

_This cannot be happening to me_, thought Luminara, running from the clones who were not giving up the chase. _These clones are supposed to be obedient to us Jedi as we are their generals, not running like crazy with their blasters drawn so as to see who can shoot us down first! I wonder how my padawan's doing…_

Ani, her relatively new Padawan who was running beside her, grinned in encouragement. Luminara smiled inwardly. Having another Padawan had greatly improved her group-working skills, and lengthened her patience. Master Yoda had always known that this relationship was the Force's will, though for how long he knew it, she had no idea. They were running from their _formerly_ obedient clones. However, for some unknown reason, they turned on their generals. Around her, Luminara felt the deaths of her friends Aayla, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and many others being shot and killed, simply because they were Jedi.

_This is so not cool_, she thought dodging a bullet that neatly grazed her arm. _There are too many bolts to dodge, too many clones to outrun, too trees blocking our path, too many of everything. My poor Padawan is exhausted, and so am I. I definitely don't want to kill them; I'd rather we hide, and soon. We must try to shake them off, however, before we can even consider that option._ She felt Ani begin to fall behind. _Hurry up_, she silently urged. She could see the clones closing in on them, and knew that they would eventually, no matter how hard they might run.

"Hurry, Ani," she called urgently, keeping an eye out for any trigger-happy clones.

"I'm –" she panted, "coming –" another breath, "Master."

"Ani, I – "

At that moment, Ani slowed down and stopped, completely out of breath. Luminara knew that her padawan would start up again once she was done drawing on the Force for more energy, which would take no more than a millisecond, even for her. However, it was just enough time for one of the clones to aim his blaster right at her and shoot her in the back.

"PADAWAN!"

_I'm sorry Master_, she heard through the now-weakening bond. _I wasn't strong enough to stop them. I'm sorry-as usual, it's my fault. Go, now, before they kill you too._

_Not without you, Padawan, _she sent back.

_Master, I'm too weak. I'd only be a hindrance. GO! NOW!_

_No, Little One. You are mine, and I will not give you up before these merciless clones._ She whirled around; her lightsaber activated and in her right hand. She deflected the bolts back at the clones, many falling but more coming. As they retreated, she advanced. _How dare you hurt my youngling,_ she thought ferociously, using the Force to snap a clone's head off. _She healed all of you when you were badly hurt. She talked; laughed, and spent hours with you guys, only to be cut down by all of you once you got that 'message'. She gave out her love to all of you, only to be brutally hurt. None of you will escape my wrath!_ She felled the clones one by one. They shot, she deflected; they ran, she followed. Soon, the forest was deathly quiet, except for the hum of her green lightsaber and the shallow breathing of her fallen padawan.

"NOOOO!!!" she screamed, rushing to Ani's side. "Padawan, you cannot leave me. I won't allow it! You must survive this…this catastrophe with me. Most of my friends have died because of this…order; you cannot go too!"

"Master…there is one way to bring me back," Ani's voice was faint. "Use…the Force…the healing power it gives. Do it…I'll come back." Luminara did so, not hesitating in the slightest. _If she'll come back to be part of me again, I'll do it._

_I'll do anything to save you, my young one._

_Finis_

_Review, please. Anybody who sends me flaming stuff will find it all hacked to pieces by a couple of angry Jedi! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter to Order 66. I hope it agrees with you readers_

_Disclaimer:_ _I do not own Star Wars (wish I did); the only thing I own here is this story_

Ani felt her eyes slowly opening. They focused on her worried Master, using the healing power of the Force and bacta to keep her alive. _Master,_ she asked her in thought-speak,_ why didn't you leave me to become one with the Force?_

_Because I couldn't bear to lose you, like I had lost most of my friends. _

_We must find more who survived this catastrophe._

_We'll see._ Ani tried to sit up, only to have Luminara push her back down gently on the cot.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are in an abandoned hut deep in one of Kashyyyk's biggest forests," Luminara said as an answer. "We will escape soon, so don't worry," here her eyes softened and she kissed her Padawan's forehead, "my Padawan." She got off the bed and fished around in the hut, obviously searching for something only the Force knew what. Ani lay on the bed, tired and hurting all over. Even though her Master hadn't told her what had happened when she got cut down, she knew. _Master gave into her hate, rage, and despair. She couldn't have! It goes against what we Jedi stand for._ She tried to lift herself from the bed.

"I felt that," her Master called out, and Ani let herself collapse back upon the bed. Besides, she was too weak to do anything much right now. She smiled to herself. If this had been a regular mission, they would've gone straight on back to the Jedi Temple, also with Luminara's admissions about staying in bed until they had arrived. Then a huge mob of friends, outrunning the healers by far, would come to her, asking her how she felt, and try to squeeze her to death by hugging before the healers snatched her up. Once the healers had gotten hold of her, they'd put a barrier of themselves around her, a couple meters thick, and wheel her off to the med room. Barriss, a former Padawan of her Master, would be right next to her, trying to ease her discomfort with help of the Force. After that, she'd be wheeled off to the infirmary, with her impatient Master pacing anxiously in the waiting room. She'd be stuck in the infirmary for a couple days, 1 day minimum. She personally felt that she and her Master probably set the Temple record for being in the infirmary either alone or with each other for the most times and the longest period. _The funniest part, though, would be hearing later about how frenzied Master was while I was getting healed. I wouldn't let her live it down, nor stop harping on it for a month. Also, to trade back ammo, she'd tell me of everything I've done wrong for all of the years of my life, or at least from 14 on. We'd continue on like this for the rest of the day, perhaps even on until the month was over! Plus, all the Masters would get so irritated at our bantering that they'd try to separate us from one another. Unfortunately, for them, it never worked. We'd continue our conversation in our heads, laughing out loud and causing the people around us to think us nuts!_

"I heard that!" Luminara said sternly as she walked on in with a ration bar. "Eat this; I ate my breakfast earlier. Or lunch. Or whatever you call it."

"Thanks, Master," Ani said gratefully. She bit into the bar, and nearly choked. _Man, it's stale._

"No complaining, Padawan," Luminara said reprovingly as she sat on the bed, supporting her badly-hurt Padawan.

"I…wasn't…not…meant…for you…to hear."

"I know. Next time, put up your shields."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, get some sleep. We need to be able to leave the planet as soon as possible; we certainly can't stay here."

"Try convincing the Wookies, Master." As Ani spoke, she heard the heavy tramp of the Wookies' feet/paws, and the questioning yowl. She clearly saw the agitation in her Master's face as she, herself, tried to bite down a laugh.

"I obviously have to go see to our _visitors_," Luminara grated out as she strode out of the room, obviously annoyed. Ani quickly finished her ration bar, drank some water from her canteen, and tried to get out of bed. She instantly hit the floor. _Come on, stupid,_ she yelled silently at herself. She grasped the edge of the bed, only for it to break off. _How long has this house been neglected?_ She grabbed the edge of the bed, heaved, and managed to have herself stand without falling. _Such__ an improvement._ She took a hesitant step towards the door – and was still standing. Encouraged, she took another step, and another, and another. By this time, she was out in the hallway, or what remained of it. Bricks lay scattered all over the floor, wood would fall down every once in a while, and, worse; other creatures would peek through the holes, resulting in a cave-in, which took a millennia to clean up. She reached the end of the hallway just in time to hear her Master say, "I'm sorry; Kalian, but I don't know how in the Force's name my Padawan and I will be able to transport you, your group of Wookies, plus ourselves off this planet." The lead Wookie, Kalian she presumed, barked out something so fast, but she understood it. Kalian had said; _I will not leave you. Neither will the others._ She felt, through the Force, her Master breathing in deeply, trying to figure out a new argument to dissuade the Wookies. She decided that now was the time to enter, to say what she thought.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully as she hobbled on in. Luminara was staring daggers at her, but at the moment, she hardly cared. "Master, I agree with the Wookies. We must transport them with us to a deserted planet. We must survive the Empire. We must do this."

_Okay...the girl's name is actually Ani, but she changes it to Walani. That's the only thing I messed up on. Please review. I don't care if you are being threatened with death if you review, JUST REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay...sorry for this being out so late all you readers. I was tempted to finish it tomorrow, but the hits were too much, so I decided to do this now. 'Sides, I love doing this. Parents will kill me; who cares? _

_Disclaimer: Really want to own Luminara, but George Lucas called her already, plus some of the Wookies. But I call all my made-up characters! If you want to do a play-off of this, sorry! You'll have to give me several hundred reviews before I relent, possibly._

Luminara felt her brain reeling with what her Padawan had just said.

"Okay…could you please repeat what you said, Ani?" The latter sighed.

"I _said:_ 'we must all escape from Kashyyyk, and right away too'. The clones haven't seen our bodies, & so they'll be suspicious. We also must take the Wookies with us.

/Thank you, apprentice Ani/ barked Kalian, along with several other Wookies.

"It must be done. Plus, I doubt that the Empire will miss a couple of Wookies, if at all," Ani replied wryly. She looked over the group that held about 8 Wookies. "Is this it?"

/No/ replied another Wookie, called Janha /but we were hesitant to bring more/

"Fine," Ani replied, pacing the room. "Go and see if you can find any more Wookies to come with us. Also, try to find some ships so we can get out of here."

"Where'll we go though?" Luminara gently prodded. Ani turned to smile at her.

"Why, you're going to figure that out!" she exclaimed. Luminara raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you?"

"No, Padawan. I prefer that you do the research and figure out the planet we're hiding out at, while I help secure the ships, supplies, etc. Also, I'd feel better if you just did the research; I wouldn't feel so apprehensive then."

"Yes, Master," Ani replied brightly. Suddenly, Luminara saw her eyes close. _Not another one of her visions,_ she thought as she strode over to support her Padawan, who started to moan.

"No…no not you….Julii, Faith, answer me! Dann, Eevan, where are all of you?" Fear gripped her heart as she grasped the way-too-still girl in her arms.

"Ani, Ani wake up!"

"Master Barriss…look out…you're safe…Padawan, grab your Padawan…good, now…NO! DON'T COME HERE TO KASHYYYK!" She opened her blue-green-gray eyes to stare at her extremely panicked Master. "Uh…hi Master. What's wrong? You look pale." Luminara just hugged her closer, trying to dispel the fears that were threatening to enclose her heart. _Not more visions. My Padawan has had tons of visions, and especially about the most recent one. Barriss cannot be coming back to the planet; she can't! It isn't safe!_ She cleared her thoughts, centered herself, and turned back to the Wookies, who were now shifting from one foot to the other, sending out waves of nervousness. "Anyway, I'll come in disguise with you…er, guys. Ani will _stay here_ and do research," she emphasized to her totally disappointed Padawan, who nodded and started towards the kitchen.

"Padawan…"

"I know, I know Master; I'll prepare lunch for the entire group _and_ do research while you're gone and checking out what to get." She smiled at Luminara's eyebrow rise. "I _can_ multitask, you know," she said dryly. Luminara gave her a small smile as they embraced. "Don't worry, Master; I'll be alright." Luminara brushed a strand of hair away from her face and held her Padawan braid.

"I know you will." She smiled; her Padawan smiled, and the sun seemed to shine even brighter. "Now, you guys come with me." She motioned to the Wookies. As they started to go out the door, Luminara felt her Padawan watch them leave. It practically tore her heart out, to see her Padawan look so solemn._ Ani,_ she Force-texted her, _don't you dare look so solemn. This is a momentary parting, _not_ a funeral!_ She felt her Padawan mentally chuckle, and say. _See ya later, Master!_ The door slammed shut.

_Sorry about the shortness; it's late. I'll be working on chapter 4 if anyone needs me. uh, by the way, I'm doing this whole series about this group in the Underworld that helps Jedi ( a God-given idea, go with that, I will). Read SW/HP for more details. Review it, please! I want to know if it's worth continuing! I could go on, but I gotta leave now. Sorry! Review Please PEOPLE!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter, four, here it is! Btw, I reloaded it and made some changes. Hope you like!_

_Disclaimer: None of this is mine, so why bother?_

Ani watched silently as the door closed and the heavy tramp of the Wookies' feet and her Master's light whisper footing eventually float away into nothingness. She sighed, a barely audible sigh, and went into the kitchen.

"Well, gotta do lunch and research at the same time. Piece of cake, right?" Somehow, she felt that it wouldn't be so this time. As she went into the kitchen, she surveyed the cupboards. /_Almost bare, they are, and stop talking like Master Yoda, I must. Well, better make do._ / She pulled some food capsules from her belt and heated up a pot with water to boiling hot. As she watched the pot boil, putting in the food capsules and ration bars, she suddenly felt a surge in the Force, warning her to duck. She did – and the roof was on top of her before she knew it. _Dangit, _she thought, taking a good look of what happened._ Someone or something made this collapsible roof – well, collapse on me – and now I'm stuck! Perfect way to get caught by clone trooper! That is, if they haven't already found the source of this noise!_ Just then, she heard the steady tramp of the troopers' feet as they slowly but surely came towards the now-ruined house. _Sithspit! All I had to do was to make lunch and do research, and it ends up becoming more complicated than I thought it would be! Force, you had better help me get out of this mess; otherwise Master will have one heck of a time with you when she finds out that I'm not part of this galaxy anymore! She said, and I quote, "If you die, Padawan, I'll kill you!" So maybe you'll want to keep me around for a little while, 'kay?_ She adjusted herself so she wouldn't be noticeable to the naked eye; she'd be hidden by all the fallen timber and rotted junk that continually fell from them. She slowed her breathing down to a bare minimum as she heard the clones come closer. She heard them stop, and start talking.

Clone 1: "I can't believe we didn't burn this down sooner! See Commander Fai, I _told_ you to tear it down."

Clone 2 (Commander Fai): "Shut up! Let's get this cleaned up before the others come here and spread the word."

Clone 1: "Right-O, Commander!"

They worked together to clean up the mess. Ani could hear them as they clumsily scraped away the debris, making it blend in with the rest of the forested landscape. She lay in the awkward position she happened to be in, being careful to not shift anything around too much, & closed her eyes. She might as well make this look believable.

Clone 1: "Hey, Commander, look what I found!"

Clone 2: "It's 'who' not 'what', soldier."

Clone 1: "Okay; whatever Captain. Anyway, look _who_ I found!" He emphasized the 'who' over emphatically.

Clone 2: "Yes, I see. By the looks of it, this could possibly be a Mirialan female, a standard fifteen years old."

Clone 1: "You don't think –"

Clone 2: "No, no one could have possibly survived what we have done to this old, abandoned shack." His tone darkened. "Not even a Jedi." He spat the word _Jedi_, acting as if that was a swear word, or if something foul had been inhaled or chewed upon inside his mouth, overwhelming his sensors.

Clone 1: "Well, at least we should bury her."

Clone 2: "What was that, soldier?"

Clone 1 (submissively): "Nothing, sir."

Clone 2: "Good, soldier. I will go inform out to inform our Commander about the body we've found. I'll expect an autopsy report from you when you return, along with the remains of the body." With that, he hopped onto his speeder bike, revved the engines, and soon was out of sight.

The ordinary clone trooper, not a commander, not a lieutenant, not even having a rank, went over, knelt down, and surveyed the body, using his sensors and a little device in his left hand. Yep, the girl seemed to be dead, alright. As he looked closer, however, he noticed something glimmer in the shaft of sunlight that had penetrated the thick forest and settled on that particular object. He reached for it, grabbed it gently, and held it up, awed. In his hand, he held a lightsaber, a weapon that the Jedi had used, that they had protected their commands, battalions, and troopers with.

The clone held it in his hands, gently weighing it in his hands as it shifted. It was not heavy, nor light; it was somewhere in the middle. Just by touching it, he could feel courage and kindness radiating from it; he bet he could've felt it a parsec away. He sighed as he clipped it onto his own belt. Whoever this girl was, she had been a Jedi, perhaps a padawan. It didn't make him feel any better to realize that she had most likely died when the house had collapsed on her. As he gently turned her over onto her back, he idly wondered whether or not he could've known her. _Get a grip on yourself,_ he told himself sternly. _If this girl's a Jedi, then that most likely means that she is…was a traitor to the Republic. We cannot afford to have traitors take down our beloved, esteemed Republic_.

_Ah,_ said another voice in his head, _but what if they _weren't_ guilty of treason? What if they had been, in fact, innocent? What if they were gotten out of the way just to make room for someone who couldn't bear to have them stay where they were? What if – _

He quickly tried to tune out the questioning, and sometimes irritating, voice in his head that kept giving him the _what-ifs_.

_The past is the past,_ he told himself ruthlessly. _I can do nothing to change it, nor can anyone else, traitors or fellow citizens_. He bent down again, working as hard as he could to free the girl's still body from amongst the wreckage. Another shaft of light shone down, caused him to blink, and illuminated the girl's face. _Man, is she ever pretty_, he thought, gazing down at her pale skin, blood-red cheeks and black tattoos. He mentally kicked himself. This was one of the two main reasons why he wasn't promoted to lieutenant yet; the other being the fact that he still needed more practice and experience.

After he got promoted, then the climb to become commander wouldn't be so difficult…hopefully. He grunted as he hoisted the kid's body over his shoulder, noting that she was lighter than air, it seemed. He carried her with a swiftness that seemed unrealistic to him; he set her on the grass gently. The clone felt distinctly uncomfortable as he took out a fire-lighting device and set the tiny flame on a dry piece of timber. The entire crumbled ruins, what was not stone or brick, soon burst into flame and quickly turned into ash. Fortunately, none of the surrounding grass had caught fire.

He was about to go grab his speeder bike when his sensors beeped, indicating the woman – more like a girl – was alive. He blinked. That was impossible; no way could that girl have survived that cave-in, even if she _was_ Jedi. As he turned around, knelt, and checked her, he felt someone's, or something's, eyes on him. He whirled around in time to see several Wookies staring down at him, blasters in hand, joined with a green-skinned woman wearing all black – dress, headdress, etc. He surveyed the area, looking for a possible escape route.

There was none.

_Well, you like? (whispers: please push the pretty green button, please push the pretty green button, please push...)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter five. By the way, one of the words I made up is wodonatooe (pronounced: woe-done-a-to-ee). Almost sounds like: woe done unto me, right? Well, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, it's all Lucas' (except Ani Laminara; she is MINE! I claim all rights to her, so there!)._

"What are you doing here, clone?" the green-skinned woman barked. Behind her, the Wookiees growled threateningly. He gulped audibly, and passed his hand over his shiny, bald head. He bet that she was a Jedi and those Wookiees her friends, and right now he could think of several different things he'd rather do than face a very irritated Jedi Master – especially since his fellow infantrymen had probably taken a pot shot at her when Order 66 was enacted. _Not to mention at the Jedi down here…former Jedi._ Suddenly, something pulled at his arm.

"Whaa –?" he started to say as he looked down. It was a pale, human hand, more like a hand attached to a floppy bundle of brown cloth that looked worse than his armor, or so he thought. As he looked closer, it yanked – downwards. As his arm went down, he felt the rest of his body suddenly flip upwards, and start to go flying towards the tree tops.

"Aaauuuggghhh!" He, in the most awkward position thinkable in clone armor, sliced through the air, screaming like an idiot. Something shut his mouth, and he was most grateful….until he looked down, and noticed how far down the forest floor was. All the Wookies and the Jedi heard, "EeeaahhhgaaaaahhhhAGGGGH" as he plunged towards the ground. Suddenly, he stopped just as his head touched the ground. He looked up to see his savior…who stood before him, brushing splinters and dust off her arm. She wore a tattered brown robe, wrap-around black top, black form-fitting pants with brown boots, and a long, leather tabbard that ran down from her standard-issue belt.

However, she didn't look as all nice, neat, and clean as that, as she had been previously buried under ancient roof beams, stones, and a type of mortar on top of previously rained-upon grass. She had a cut above her right eye (still bleeding), a nasty bruise on one cheek, not to mention several clumps of a mixture of mud and mortar on her clothing, and several places where her clothing was worn clean through (fortunately only at the elbows, knees, and several places on the sleeves).

"Master," he heard her say, "you really shouldn't just whip a clone through the air by the Force without at least _some_ kind of warning."

"He would've called for more troops, and we would've been overrun in seconds," the by-far-elder-of-the-two said gruffly. She studied him suspiciously for a second, and then continued. "Besides, I found out that the clones know that at least one of us is alive, and that the whole town is on red alert. If we're going to steal a ship, we're going to have to disguise ourselves. However," her voice took on a little humor here, "I do believe that you're ready to go, seeing that you look barely any better than the average low-life on the street."

"Master!" The padawan pretended to be offended. "At least I don't smell like it!"

"Not yet, anyways," the master pointed out. As the two pretended to keep bickering, the clone tried to sneak away. Since he happened to like the two Jedi before him, he planned to just not report anything about them to his commander. However, before he managed to even make it past the trees, he heard an ominous quiet, and then a humming noise quite close to his ear. He looked down – and saw a bright green lightsaber right underneath his chin. His eyes traced the blade to the hilt, and then to the green-skinned woman, who looked as if she would like nothing better than to dice and slice him, and then serve him alongside the traditional wodonatooe fish at a traditional Wookiee feast. He, like any freaked out, scared, normal being, gulped nervously. He was no Jedi, but even he could sense an opportunity here. Too bad that the lady Jedi was in no mood to listen.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Clone," she hissed at him. He raised his hands, trying to placate her. "I was just…uh…going back…and pretending I hadn't seen either of you!" Bad idea.

"Were you?" She didn't sound the least bit sorry when she said, "Well, so sorry that I'm interrupting here, but I think you should stay here with us…or else!" He gulped again. _Okay, I know I'm being a scaredy-cat, but could _someone _please come help me over here? Like, you pretty, yellow-haired lady over there…hey!_ The lightsaber moved even closer to his neck. _Crap, her master is waaaaaaay too overprotective!_ The padawan chuckled.

"Master, calm down. I don't think he'll try anything…at least not yet." She looked straight into his eyes, boring into his conscious, probing his mind gently, not ripping through it and so damaging his brain. "He's telling the truth." She looked away, back to her master. "In fact, he has a plan for helping us to sneak into the compound which he would've told us…if you wouldn't have been so harsh with him, Master." The green-skinned Jedi Master deactivated her lightsaber, then bowed to him.

"I am sorry for being…a little dangerous," she said, straightening up. An answering snort came from the girl, who smiled cheesily when her Master mock-glared at her. "However, ever since Order 66 was enacted, I am more wary of our…former troops. In fact, I'm quite unsure whether or not I should. Here's the question: why should I trust you? What reason do you have to give me so that I may trust you?" Even the yellow-haired (and, as he looked closer, tattooed) padawan looked a little cautious. He took a deep breath.

"Well, I don't…I mean," he added hastily as the Jedi Master reactivated her lightsaber and took a step closer, "I can't exactly think of a good reason for you to trust me. However, if I know a way to get you and your…entourage," he eyed the Wookiees carefully, "into the city and into the plaza where you can steal your ship, will you trust me then?" The master looked at him for a moment longer, deactivated her lightsaber, and, to his surprise, held out her hand.

"I am Jedi Master Luminara Unduli," she said formally as she shook hands with him. "And this is my padawan, Ani Laminara." She came forward and also shook hands with him. Once they were done, and he got to know everyone in the group, she went on to say, "Now, what were you saying about getting us inside?"

"Oh, right!" he exclaimed. "Well, before you came, your padawan was acting dead, and fooling Commander Gree and me with her act. He ordered me to, after burning this place to the ground, bring in her body. Now, what if you were also along on the speeder bike, and also pretended to be dead? I could pretend that you were also in the wreckage, and that I found and pulled out your body just before the flames overtook you. Then, I could bring in both of your "bodies" into the city, and then after dark both of you would go find your transport."

"What about the Wookiees?" Ani asked pointedly.

"Well, they could come in during the day, and pretend to be refugees. After night falls, they could join you on the transport, and then I could come after I made sure the communications and weapons systems were destroyed, or at least messed up beyond repair. All you guys have to do is figure out what planet we're going to."

"'We'?" Luminara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I could come, and –"

"No, Mr. Clone," the padawan said. Her face looked very pale, almost sunken in-like. "We cannot let you come with us, as you will be in great danger if you're found with us."

"Not in anymore danger than if they catch me here," he argued. "And, by the way, my name is Wrecker."

"Wrecker?" Ani raised an eyebrow. She started snickering. "What kind of a name is that?"

"Well, Master Jedi, I, uh…"

"Please, call me Ani." Her master gave her a coded look.

"Alright, Ani; well…I accidently ruined my fighter in the first day on the field. Oh, I survived," he added hastily at her shocked look. "However, after that…" Luminara shook her head in amusement.

"I can just see where this is going," she murmured to her padawan, who snorted.

"Anyways," he continued, "after that, I accidently blew up nearly the entire compound during a training exercise when I ran through the detonation shelves. I tripped over them, accidently set off a few, and kept running with a few still attached. However…"

"Okay," Master Luminara said, a grin escaping her mouth. "I know where this is headed, but how about you and Ani get to work on your idea. I mean, now that we know why you're called…Wrecker." She started snickering. Ani sidled up right next to him, and whispered, "Well, she's starting to like you now, which is a very good thing, as she'll be kinder to you as this is working out."

"Well, that's good," he said, grinning at her. "Now, we have to make sure you look dead. But, what about your master? Shouldn't I…"

"Nope," she said, serious now. "First of all, hadn't you and Commander Gree already combed the area thoroughly? Also, wouldn't he question you about your sensors and screens, not to mention have the mechanics go over every inch of your speeders? I'm not saying," she added quickly before he could protest, "that your plan was bad. In fact, it was almost perfect. Almost. However, it's better that only you and I go into the city so that you're not questioned more than need be. I mean, you're already going to be hassled for coming in late."

"Good point," he conceded. "Now…hey, what are those tattoos for?" Her face hardly registered anything as she looked at him for a moment.

"I'll explain that once we're on the transport and away from here," she said calmly. "Now, let's get back to our plans."

"Alright," he agreed. As they sat together, talking while Luminara was discussing their plan to the Wookiees, he couldn't help but feel that he was doing the right thing. After all, they hadn't killed him (_yet_, a voice whispered in the back of his head), and they were quite kind. Not to mention that they were quite pretty, especially the older one, who called herself 'Master Luminara'. Although he liked the younger one, her master _was_ quite beautiful. They both had a good sense of humor, strong (not just physically, mentally as well), and wary. As this new Empire was growing and expanding, he couldn't help but feel that they would need that trait even more.

He also knew that this was going to be harder than it had seemed when they had talked about it earlier. He wondered why he was even doing this. Then he remembered the two Jedi, and all they had done for their troops. Then, when their troops turned on them, they had nowhere to go for the most part. He knew that the Jedi Temple was burned and demolished pretty good, and that quite a few Jedi were dead.

_These two, Master and Padawan, all they have is each other. I will do all that I can to make sure that it stays that way_, he vowed silently, watching as the two embraced unashamedly in the sunlight. He saw as the younger one comforted the elder, and as the elder wrapped her cloak around her shivering padawan. _Those two need each other. I have to make sure they stay with the other. I have to; otherwise, I'll die trying. If we survive this, perhaps we'll be able to hide somewhere for a long while, even join a rebellion to help bring the Jedi and their democracy back. We must. _

_That is my duty, as a former clone trooper of the now-gone Republic…and as their friend. And I never abandon my friends. _

_Well, please push the green button and review! I love reviews, and as it's 10:31 at night, I don't feel like I want to say anything more! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Here, I FINALLY updated! I hope you guys enjoy! I also hope you like the ending, 'cause I wasn't exactly sure if that would be good enough or not (90% yes; 10% no...)_

_Disclaimer: No it's not mine, and never ever x 10 million will be. However, I'll keep Ani... and Wrecker! ;-)_

The city gates remained closed even as Wrecker approached them at full speed. The Jedi Padawan, limp and still, was strapped to the back of his speeder bike, standard trooper issue. As he neared the lifeless black metal wall that loomed over him, the clone felt a sense of unease. Would they let him in? How many questions would they ask him? Would he get through everything alive and, perhaps, without the necesity of medical supplies in order for him and the Jedi to escape?

A thought nagged him at the back of his mind, saying _You could always turn them in. What harm could it do?_ However, he shoved it aside. _I won't betray them, no matter what may happen to me_, he told it firmly. _After all, perhaps I can somehow help them through the coming years, maybe even fight to bring back the Republic. After all, I can't be the only one who wants freedom_.

"Halt, trooper," his communications link barked, pulling him out of his reverie. He stopped his bike, merely meters from the duracrete wall looming over him. "Identify your name and number, and the reason why you need to gain entry."

"I am Wrecker, No. 112789-214, and I request entry to rejoin my fellow clones in the city. My work outside is finished, per Commander Fai's orders."

"Wrecker, our sensors indicate a body, gender: female, on the back of your speeder bike, no life signs available. What is her history?"

"Sir, she was a half-blood female, Mirialian/Alderaanian. Age: 15.98 years of age. Height: 1.42 meters. Weight: 115 pounds. She was also, and you can check with Commander Fai for confirmation, sir, a Jedi."

"One of those traitors we brought down earlier?" Wrecker tried not to grimace.

"Yes, sir." A chuckle sounded over the comm, the system crackling slightly.

"Hang on, trooper, the gates will be opened shortly. After entering the city, you will report straight to the main operations building, center of town. There will be a commander and two lieutenants awaiting your arrival. After you park your speeder bike, they will escort you to our medbay. Bring the girl. We will run some tests on her to check whether or not she really is dead."

_Why does it have to be _now_ that my brothers hate the Jedi's guts? This complicates the mission to an almost impossible level. Before this, they used to worship the ground they walked on_, Wrecker thought as the doors cranked open. He gunned the engine and flew in, barely glancing at the passerby. _Well, okay, not _that_ extreme, but still…_ The clone soon became so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot to look where he was going. He would've crashed head-on into another speeder if not for the "dead" padawan behind him, who machine-gunned him with several stones.

"Ow – SORRY!!!" he yelled to the irate driver behind him, gawking at a standstill in the busy intersection. "You may want to move eventually."

"Obviously he didn't," a voice remarked behind him, as sounds of horns blaring and the screeching-stop of speeders reached his ears. He tried not to start, surprise almost overwhelming his brain.

"Aren't you supposed to be _dead_?!!!" he hissed, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him

"Well…maybe." She paused. "Okay, technically, yes, I'm supposed to be "dead." However, I certainly don't feel like doing so." Wrecker gritted his teeth.

"One twitch and this mission will go into the sewers," he warned. "'Sides, you're not supposed to move until after nightfall. As it's still daylight, you're at a greater risk if you move one little millimeter."

"Okay, okay, I'll be good," Ani promised. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, so stop your jabbering. We'll both be closely monitored by my brothers, so _no moving_," he emphasized.

"Crap." He felt her body begin to stiffen again. "Just let me know when –" The doors to the clone compound opened, effectively cutting off her talking (_thank goodness_, he thought) as he zoomed on through.

"Halt, trooper!" Wrecker yanked on the brakes, mindful of his superior up ahead. It would not go well if he ran the commander over. Once at a complete stop, he let go of the brakes and punched in the code, which every clone – now known as a stormtrooper – used. "Explain yourself."

"Sorry, sir. I was…distracted."

"Inexcusable, soldier. After years of training, you should know by now to concentrate only on what is happening _now_. If you're so concerned about something, go see a psychiatrist about it – _after_ you're done with your duties."

"Yes, commander."

"You're dismissed now, trooper."

"Yes, sir." He couldn't help but glance at the "dead" padawan. "Uh, sir, what will happen to her?"

"A full autopsy will commence shortly, and if she is found to be truly dead, we will burn her in the square here, so that she may be an example to anyone else who might even be thinking about rebelling."

"When will that happen?"

"At sunrise, approximately 08h00 tomorrow morning." _Great. _More_ burning_, Wrecker thought, barely keeping a grimace from fixing itself on his face.

"Do all of us have to attend, sir?" he asked, trying to not sound desperate. The commander raised an eyebrow.

"Do I detect _sympathy_ for the rebel?" The veiled threat vibrated in his throat, bordering on a growl.

"N-no, sir," Wrecker gulped, trying to erase everything upon his face that might appear defensive. "I'm not… I'm not used to seeing bodies burn, and from what I've seen at our med bases, it isn't pretty" Somehow, he knew that he didn't succeed in keeping his features repressed, and would be hearing it later. For now, his superior merely nodded and said, "20h00. Tonight. At my quarters. Be there."

"Yes, sir." Wrecker nodded back, and quick-walked to his quarters, dreading the almost-certain tongue-lashing he'd get from the commander.

_Well, you were going to get talked to anyways…eventually_, he told himself, walking down the winding corridor to his assigned bunk. _After accidently unleashing almost the entire stock of explosives on both our army and the Separatists yesterday, not to mention hotwiring the wrong cannon, would have gotten me into trouble anyways. This just deepens the pit._

"Hey, Wrecker." One of his brothers, a tall, dark-haired clone with Mandalorian markings on his trooper outfit, caught up to him. "Uh, you look as if you just lost a bet during Sabaac. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Klanker." He tried to smile. "I'm perfectly okay." His best friend snorted.

"Yeah, right. As okay as a Sarlacc forced to eat a Hutt. Wrecker, I know you better than that. What's _really_ up?"

"Well…" he looked around, trying to see if anyone else was listening in on their conversation. "I'm… I'm not sure eh – exactly."

"Well, let's go to the mess hall. Since it's after lunch, almost everyone will be in their bunks snoring away, while the ones left will be on guard duty. The place is almost guaranteed to be deserted," Klanker said. "And no, I'm not giving up. Come on; I haven't eaten yet, and I'm betting you haven't either." Wrecker gave in, and a smile lit up his face.

"Thanks, Klanker. No, I haven't eaten yet, and it would be nice to have a slight break before my watch tonight."

"See?" His fellow clone slid an arm around his shoulders. "I am actually worth something. Oh my stars, I think I might actually be able to read my best friend!" Wrecker responded with a sound slap upside the head. "Ow! Hey, what did I do –"

"Klanker, behave yourself please." He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of his friend trying – and failing – to keep himself out of trouble. "If not for our common preference for heavy ammo, we're friends because both of us get into trouble…more so than anyone else."

Punching Wrecker in the arm, his friend couldn't help but agree. "We are two of the most unfortunate clones in the galaxy. Now, joking is good and all, but if we hope to actually have a somewhat serious conversation over real food, then we'd better hurry to the cantina."

"Kark it, Klank, you have the stomach of a Hutt!" laughed Wrecker. "Let's go, then. I'm starved anyways." The two friends walked down the hallway in comfortable silence, greeting their brothers as they trickled in from various corridors and rooms.

From the corner of his eye, though, Klanker secretly scrutinized his friend. Even after their light-hearted banter he remained tight-lipped and serious. _What turned him into Mr. Serious all of a sudden,_ he wondered silently. He vowed to find out later, once they'd sit down to eat an actual meal.

"Trooper 112789-214," his friend's wrist comm barked. "Report to Commander Fai in his office, five standard minutes." Wrecker sighed exasperatedly.

"He knows what I saw, and his fellow commander gave him my report already…most likely," he muttered under his breath. "Why _him_, though? Is it…no, it can't possibly be that, at least not yet."

"What?" Klanker couldn't believe his ears. "Wrecker, old pal, what are you talking about?" Not answering, his fellow clone and dearest brother turned on his heel and walked the way they had come, a stormy expression on his face. "HEY!" He sprang forward to grasp the plated arm. "What's going on? Wrecker –" The clone turned to face his friend, weariness now revealing itself in his eyes. Startled, Klanker shrank back.

"Go to the medbay, Klank. The answer's there – if you really want to know." After a moment of silence, he broke eye contact and returned to his path, his stride becoming more agitated every time his foot made contact with the duracrete floor.

Once his friend was out of sight, Klanker shook himself out of his stupor and made his way down another a hallway, towards the medical wing. Whatever his friend had seemed to be afraid of would be found there. However, he got the strangest feeling that finding "it" out would not close the matter. Instead, it would cause chaos, not only with him, but with his friend Wrecker, his cloned brothers, in the village where they were situated at, and even span the galaxy itself.

He wondered what in the name of space anomalies and black holes could cause such a disruption like that.

_If you couldn't guess, Klanker is a little more logical (like Spock for all you Trekkies) than Wrecker. More on the accidents they get involved in will come later. For now.... review, please? (puppy-dog eyes, pout, and whine)_


End file.
